Pero el Segundo No
by Hesperos D
Summary: El primer beso de Midoriya fue completamente accidental. AizawaxDeku DZ


**Pareja:** _Aizawa Shota x Midoriya Izuku._  
 **Disclaimer:** _BnHA no me pertenece._

* * *

El primer beso de Midoriya fue completamente accidental.

Cuando Midoriya lo vio sus ojos brillaron. Estaba en el cuarto estante, más arriba que ningún otro libro en la biblioteca a su lado había aun tomo de Bilogía y a su derecha uno de Ciencias sociales, era " _Héroes más allá de la Máscara_ " solo se había producido un tiraje de copias, ni siquiera Kacchan pudo conseguir uno que presumirle.

Izuku estaba eufórico.

Hasta que la realidad lo golpeo en el rostro.

El libro, con sus tapas doradas estaba demasiado alto. Izuku no era demasiado bajito, si era bajito no había manera de negarlo. Eso seria tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo. Sin embargo, la construcción de la Biblioteca había sido reformada hacia arriba, Izuku lo consideraba algo deficiente, incluso mal intencionado.

Pero esta era su preciosa U.A. no tenía manera de quejarse.

Intento saltando con todas sus fuerzas, a duras penas rozo la parte inferior de la tercera repisa, podría intentar usar su _Peculiaridad_ , pero sinceramente era incluso algo ridículo para sí mismo el romperse una pierna intentando alcanzar un libro.

Así que hizo lo que su lógica le demandaba: fue a buscar una silla.

A Aizawa Shota le gustaban particularmente tres cosas en este mundo, los gatos, dormir y ocasionalmente tomarse una cerveza en su casa vaciá. Lejos de Hizashi y de Midnight. El apreciaba su soledad. Esta es la manera de decir que no deseaba encontrarse ni con sus compañeros, ni con sus alumnos, y en una clasificación aparte, especialmente no con All Might.

Por lo tanto empezó la titánica tarea de buscar un lugar cómodo para tomar una siesta.

Lo intento en el patio, bajo un árbol. Pero una paloma lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos negros, e indiscutible malicia. Shota decidió que otro lugar sin una declaratoria tan abierta de guerra podría ser mejor.

Lo intento en la azotea, y en el momento en el que su pie toco el otro lado de la puerta. La lluvia torrencial empezó a caer. Aizawa suspiro y se dirigió la biblioteca, esperaba sinceramente no tropezar con ninguno de los objetos desastrosos de su lista.

Eso quiere decir que eso fue lo primero que sucedió.

Ahí estaba, Midoriya Izuku balanceándose en una silla de la cual 3 de sus 4 patas bailaban peligrosamente en el aire.

Izuku estaba seguro de que si se estiraba otro poco podría lograrlo, el adorado libro podía sentir la textura de las hojas contra sus dedos, podía oler el olor picante de la vainilla, el deseaba ese libro. Lo deseaba con locura. Cuando sus dedos conectaron con el libro, la cuarta pata siguió a sus hermanas en el tormentoso suicidio.

En ese momento Aizawa-sensei había saltado en su ayuda como cualquier héroe. Además, no es como si pudiese permitir que uno de sus alumnos se rompiera la cabeza y se desangrara en el suelo, por algo tan estúpido como sacar un libro de un estante.

Izuku sintió como la gravedad tiraba su cuerpo al suelo, un segundo que se alargó en una pequeña eternidad y se rompió como el cristal en un instante.

Sus labios se encontraron, fue un toque suave, cálido, y extraño.

Izuku hizo corto circuito.

Demasiado raro, demasiado extraño, estrafalario…

—Midoriya, —Dijo Aizawa— Midoriya, ¡Hey!

Habían terminado en el piso, la silla volteada, el libro adorado lejos en el suelo con poco a o nula gracia, Midoriya había terminado postrado al frente de su maestro.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Aizawa, estaba mirando un punto disparejo entre la clavícula de Midoriya y su cuello. Conteniéndose de darle una bofetada para que reaccionara.

—Sí, estoy bien... — Murumuro Izuku, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando al Sensei fijamente, de manera tal que desvió su rostro. Quizás el " _Tomo número 45 de los Pros y Contras en los Héroes con Capa"_ podría ser un excelente tema para desviar la conversación.

—Aparte de tus labios. —Menciono Shota buscando sus ojos nuevamente.

—¡S-Sensei! —Exclamo Izuku observándolo también.

Fue un pequeño silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo proceder.

—¿Era el primero? —Pregunto Aizawa sin ninguna clase de decencia.

El rostro de Izuku estallo en rojo.

—Tomare eso como un sí. —Asintió Aizawa para sí mismo, ni siquiera le molestaba pensar en su siesta esto era terriblemente divertido. Hizashi le había dicho alguna vez, que de no ser porque era tan perezoso, sería bueno intimidando a los débiles.

—¿Quieres intentar otra vez? —Pregunto girando la cabeza a un lado. La cara de Midoriya estallo como fuegos artificiales, y Aizawa al fin pensó que había llegado muy lejos.

Izuku estaba sin palabras, sentía la boca seca...

—¿Midoriya? —Pregunto Aizawa, incluso lo sacudió por el hombro con la mano, pero Izuku no respondió, Izuku estaba en un lugar más allá del bien y del mal, muy lejos de Eraserhead— ¿Midoriya?

Entonces sintió el peso de una cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Creo que lo rompí... —Murmuro.

Las sabanas son suaves contra su piel, y Midoriya sabe que está en la enfermería conoce muy bien las sabanas de esta, casi tanto como las de su propia cama. Se levanta, y el cielo está cada vez más ocre, tiñéndose de naranja. A su lado el libro brilla reflejando la luz.

Las cortinas están cerradas a su alrededor, blancas, estériles y molestas.

Izuku abre el libro, y de este cae una pequeña nota.

 _"Fue una broma"._

Los ojos de Izuku se abren grandes, eso no fue un sueño, piensa por lo bajo… e inevitablemente su corazón se escapa por su boca. Porque en medio de la confusión, había nacido algo sucio parecido a la curiosidad.

—Yo quería intentar de nuevo Sensei...

Es un murmullo bajito, casi invisible... Izuku espera que se quede así.

Sin embargo, él no sabía que en la cama del lado Aizawa-san lo escuchaba todo.

Tampoco vio la sonrisa que se deslizo por su rostro.

Ni escucho los pasos cuando salió de la habitación.

Hasta que días después sus labios vuelven a chocar de improvisto.

O eso dicen ellos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Ya escribí cosas sucias de estos dos, ahora quiero cosas lindas. Dulces y suavecitas. Yay._

 _Inicialmente esto iba a ser un solo archivo con muchos One-Shots, pero quiero llenar este sitio de AizawaxDeku, así que... No intenten detenerme ahora._


End file.
